Soul Eater On Omegle
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: An RP I did on Omegle...hope you like it


A/N: Here we go, my first fic for Soul Eater. Hope you guys like and Please RR!

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like soul eater.  
You: Maka walked up to Soul and stood in front of him, crossing her arms. "I can't believe you Soul! You promised me that you would watch that new movie with me yesterday!"

Stranger: Defensive, should says, "I did but I got caught up in the moment, and blackstar invited me to..." Maka cuts him off

You: "I don't care! You promised!" She looks at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Stranger: "It was just a movie!" Soul yells, and then he sees that he's made it worse.

You: Maka looks up at Soul, tears almost overflowing, and said "I just wanted to spend time with you." She turned away and added, "Sometimes I think you like BlackStar more than me."

Stranger: "Well", Soul says, "I don't and believe me when I say that, yeah, he's my best friend, but ur my meister and the best one out there." He pauses, "tell ya what, let's watch the movie now."

You: Maka's face brightened up a bit as she wiped her face and smiled at him. "Really?"

Stranger: "Sure, it's supposed to be a good one that cool guys like me would like, right?"soul inquired.

You: Maka nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on then!" She pulled him towards the couch and put the movie in.

Stranger: It was starting and Soul realized that she was an awesome person and in the moment he lifted his arm and put it around her hoping she would let him

You: Maka scooted a little closer to Soul, letting him put his arm around her. She set her hands in her lap as the movie started, intently watching the screen.

Stranger: Soul felt her scoot closer and watched the screen hoping not to let on that he liked being that close to her

You: As the movie went on, Maka slowly started to lean against Soul, hopping that he didn't mind her doing so.

Stranger: Soul sat there, he could've been there forever, he loved being by makas side and he finally realized he wasn't rly paying attention to the movie and he knew maka would have a lot of questions about what character and scene he liked best in the movie so he tried to focus more on it

You: Maka, try as she might, couldn't keep her focus on the movie as her thoughts kept going back to her scythe next to her.

Stranger: Suddenly soul had an idea, "I'm not really understanding this movie can we watch it some other time? I'm sorry I'm just really tired and," he had to tell her the truth, "I just really want to talk to you." He looked around nervously hoping for the right answer

You: Maka looked up and Soul and nodded, she hadn't really payed any attention to the movie anyway. So she got up and turned off the TV, siting back down next to Soul.

Stranger: He realized she had sat down farther away, scared he said or did something wrong he asked, "are you ok?"

You: "Huh? Oh, yeah." She looked down at her hands, thinking that he was about to ask her why she had been leaning on him.

Stranger: "I'm sorry, I know u rly wanted to watch that movie", soul said hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong. An uneasy silence hung in the air breaking the heavy silence soul spoke,"how has your family been lately?" Before he could stop the words from coming out they did, he knew that family was kind of a tough subject for maka

You: Maka shrugged, a little hesitant that Soul brought up her family. "Okay I guess. I got a new postcard from Mama and Papa is the same as ever." She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by leaning against you during the movie," she added quietly.

Stranger: Soul sighed embarrassed of what he was about to say "no! I actually didn't mind it", he'd said it that was relief, but what if she didn't like him that way. Soul moved those thoughts from his head and told himself to stop assuming the worst

You: Maka blushed slightly. "Oh, well...okay." She scooted a little closer to him, relieved that he actually didn't mind. She just hoped he liked her the way she liked him. "So, um..." Her blushed darkened as she spoke. "I...um..."

Stranger: Soul had a lot of thoughts going through his mind but one out weighed the all, he leaned over as fast as he could because he didn't want to second guess him self and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek

You: Maka gasped when Soul kissed her cheek and smiled slightly as she looked down at her hands, trying to hide her blush. "S-Soul...you...why..." She looked up at him. "You like me?" He voice was hopeful and hesitant.

Stranger: "Well...uh" soul thought how he was gonna say it then he said without warning for him or maka "Yes! But... I'm sorry if you well..." He let his voice trail off

You: Maka smiled a little wider and leaned over to peck Soul's lips. "I like you too," she giggled.

Stranger: Soul was so relieved he didn't know what to do next except for kiss her back

Stranger: Soul loved maka and pulled away smiled and said, "so how about that movie tomorrow night, I'll pay more attention I promise"

You: Maka's smile widened. "Okay! Just don't try to distract me," she added sternly, pointing her finger at him.

Stranger: Soul laughed happy about the night they had had he smiled and said, "alright, as long as you promise me you won't distract me"

You: Maka looked shocked and held her hand to her chest. "What! Me distract you? That's preposterous."

Stranger: Soul laughed and grabbed her hand

You: Maka blushed and looked down that their hands.

Stranger: He looked down and there eyes met him smiling into hers, "see you in your dreams, maka" he realized how late it was and didn't know what he just said meant but it sounded romantic so he didn't care

You: Maka blushed and nodded, getting up to head to her room. "Okay, um...I'll see you in the morning, Soul."

Stranger: He nodded he tried to have a little smile but couldn't stop it from growing into a grin

You: Maka kissed Soul's cheek and smiled at him. "Good night, Soul."

Stranger: He did the same and went to bed, this night was the longest of his life and he couldn't wait to c her in the morning

You: She went to bed, dreaming of her and Soul as had for the past few nights, and couldn't wait for morning to come.

A/N:There...done...hope it's good.


End file.
